Alan Carr
Alan Carr was the head of the Carr Crime Family, and served as a major enemy of the Corleone Family in the early 1930's. Alan and his family went to war with the Corleone's which led to the events of the Mint Sauce War Background/Founding The Family Born in 1897, Carr's father was Ricky Lloyd a notorious mobster and debt collector who had ties to Al Capone in Chicago. Carr was involved in the famliy business from a young age. In 1925, Carr's father was assassinated by the Irish Gang leader Brian O'Niell. Carr took over his father's opreations, and used them to found his own crime family the Carr Family. He was at the time the youngest mob boss in the US, a title which would later be taken by Michael Corleone. He was a close friend of the Tattaglia Family having gone to school with their underboss Johnny Tattaglia. He also continued the friendship his father had with Capone in Chicago. Carr also made street criminal and former member of the Sterners Sylvestor McRoy his righthand man and underboss. Carr was openely gay, and known for his flamboyant tone during meetings with the other New York Dons always offering them drinks during their meetings. Carr later purchased an abandoned warehouse, and made it his front for his mint sauce selling opreations. Carr became something of a celebrity in New York after setting up his own theatre show called the Chatty Man where he would interview celebrites and singers of the time. His show became a hit with viewers. The Mint Sauce War By 1933, the Carr Family was the most powerful family in New York, and it was in that same year that Don Vito Corleone of the Corleone Crime Family asked to invest in Carr's mint sauce importing company. Carr however thought Vito was trying to completely take over the opreation so Carr refused, and waged war against the Corleone Family. Carr had the upperhand at the beginning of the war being something of a well loved publc figure as well as his various connections to the Tattaglia Family and Al Capone in Chicago. Carr also had own his threate show making him somewhat of a celebrity in New York. Carr called for Capone to send two of his best hitmen to whack Vito. The two hitmen Richard Dickford and Samuel Blake were soon taken care of by Vito's personal hitman Luca Brasi. Capone backed out from the war following their deathes, leading to Carr sending a jar of mint sauce to the Corleone Family as an apology present. Vito ate it, and fell deadly ill due to Carr poisoning the sauce with cynaide. While Vito slowly recovered in the hospital, Luca Brasi went crazy, and murdered sixteen members of the Carr Family in just two weeks. Luckily, Vito recovered enough to call Brasi off. Carr began to lose respect even with the Tattaglia's who turned on him, and sided with Vito who had established the comission. Carr interviewed Adolf Hitler in 1934 sevearl years befoe WWII broke out, and called him his arm pit dad. Death Carr wanted the war to end, and called for a peace meeting with Don Corleone at his favourite resturant in Brooklyn. Vito bought off Carr's two bodyguards Sylvestor and Mr Crane who helped then Don with the assassination. Halfway through the meeting, Sylvestor and Crane left to take a dump, and as soon as they left, Vito got up, and ran outside. Then out of the blue Salvatore Tessio and two Corleone Family hitmen one of them being Johnny Trapani came running in with tommyguns. They let fire on Carr, and killed him on the spot while he was eating his dinner. With Carr dead, his show was cancelled, and the rements of the Carr Family began working for the Corleone Family. Years later, Crane feeling immense guilt for allowing his boss to be killed, tried to kill Syvestor, only to get killed himself by Salvatore Bianchi. Personality Carr was openely gay, and extremely flamboyant. His flamboyant personality is what made him such a hit with viewers of his theatre shows. He was also a fan of drinks, and offered drinks during meetings with other Don's, and members of his family. Despite Carr trying to kill him, Vito Corleone later remarked to his son Michael in 1953 that, "Carr was a great man but he just wasn't thinking straight." Carr was a man known to act first think later which would prove true given his actions shown in the Mint Sauce War. He was well loved by all, and many in New York including the Tattaglia Family upon hearing the news of his death. Category:LGBT community Category:Deceased Characters Category:Mobsters